meet again
by in your dreams as well
Summary: it all started as a teacher-student realtionship. Now they meet again. Will anything change? cute little story I came up with.


High school.

Sounds lovely right?

A bunch of out screaming teens.

Not just any teens.

Troublesome teens.

'Are you serious how did I get in this mess?' Sasuke questions himself, why was he in school, and why the hell is he walking to the main office, but the important thing why did he agree to Asuma, he doesn't even know the guy that well, they were just co-workers and he stupidly agreed to throw himself in this mess.

You see, it was the middle of the school year and Asuma had to leave for family purposes.

And of course they needed a new teacher. Well why not get Sasuke Uchiha to teach the rest of the school year. 'Stupidest mistake of my life' He grumbled walking to the school receptionist.

"I'm here to pick up the information for my class." He said to the secretary at her desk who was staring and blushing at the hot Uchiha, oh he really regret agreeing now, 'If this is the secretary, wonder how will the girls in class would be' He groaned waiting impatiently for the papers.

"Well?" he snapped impatiently.

"uhh-uhh you must be the new teacher. Here" She handed him a beige folder with his name on it, she was shaking when she handed it, he was too hot for her.

"All the information you need is there. You have a map, list of your new students and their grades, what has been covered and what you need to teach. Oh and websites and passwords are there too. If you need anything at all please tell me and I'll help you out." the secretary told him with a bright blush on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and walked off quickly away from this nut case.

He opened the folder and looked at the classroom number.

'725... Hn let's see.' he took out the map and looked for the number. The room was located upstairs to the left, 'Good it's close' he smirked walking to his class.

Walking upstairs and turning left he found his class, taking the keys from the file, he unlocked the doors and entered the class.

The walls were a pale blue. The tables were in rows. The teacher's desk was at the front of the class with a board behind it, a typical classroom.

Looking around Sasuke found a closet at the back right-hand corner with a tainted glass seems like not many people had been in there.

Sighing Sasuke walked around his desk to sit down, resting his tired feet he opened his file and looked at the grades of the class he'll be teaching.

Shikamaru Nara 120%

Gaara Sabaku 99%

Hinata Hyuuga 99%

Shino 98%

Sai 97%

Choji Akimichi 97%

Ino Yamanka. 90%

Kikyu 84%

Sakura Haruno 80%

Kota 79%

Kiba Inuzuka 77%

Sora 70%

Haku Momochi 63%

Koga 61%

Tobi Uchiha 57%

Naruto Uzumaki 46%

Sasuke sighed.

At least it's not that big of a class.

'Good thing I only have to do this for half the year, they seem like a good bunch, but I won't believe that until I see it' he grumbled closing his file

Sasuke Uchiha. 25 years old. A substitute teacher until he graduates from business and laws in college.

He sighed once again and looked at his watch, looks like there is 10 minutes to class, there's still time but he could hear foot steps rushing.

Oh god, he could hear the little devils already, today definitely isn't his day.

Not wanting to face the devils right now, he stood up and went in the forgotten closet.

'Let's see how these kids act without a teacher.' He thought smirking a bit.

Once he entered the tiny closet, he looked around in it. A photocopier, some brooms, pencils, colors, glitter, and other creative things for experiments and projects.

Bored Sasuke found interest in the floor and suddenly his eyes caught something cough unexpected.

Bending down he picked it up, he examined it. A condom? He was confused looking at it a bit longer, he realized that it's not just any condom a used condom!

'Fuck, that's disgusting' he thought quickly disposing it back on the ground and wiping his hand on his shirt just as the bell rang.

He could hear screaming, lockers slamming and kids running outside his class.

But, still there weren't any of his students present in his class yet.

When the late bell rang it, then his students started to show themselves.

A bored looking kid with his hair up that looked like a pineapple entered first and sat in the first sit next to the window falling asleep? 'What kind of students are they?' Sasuke frowned looking back the door.

Next were a red head and a blue haired girl walking in hand in hand, as soon as the boy sat on the last seat closest to the window, the girl sat on his lap and began to kiss him.

'I have a feeling I know where that condom came from.' Sasuke thought disgustingly look at the piece of filth on the ground.

Next were a blonde boy with whiskers and a brunette with two red tattoos running down his cheeks, they were throwing a football at each other as they entered the class screaming touchdowns and such, 'Ugh why do I have the loud ones' Sasuke grumbled emitting a ragged breath.

Then three girls came in, a pink haired girl, a blonde chick and a brunette. The three of them were chatting loudly and Sasuke's eye twitched

'There voices are so fucking annoying.' He frowned at the bunch of losers he is having for a class.

Next a chubby kid and a sickly pale kid came in, "He must be sick, hmm? What's that?" he whispered looking at the final student coming in, and he looks like a lollipop?

'What the fuck?' Sasuke's eyes widened at his so called students, 'Great I have loud mouths, sluts, weird sickos and 2 love birds' he groaned not expecting what's next.

Sasuke looked around and saw what they were up to. Some of them were screaming and running around, others were sitting on desks and talking really loudly, only one being quiet, who was the first kid that came in. He was still sleeping.

The blonde and the brunette with the tattoos were still shouting and throwing the ball around since they came in and the three girls were gossiping and flipping hair all around being annoying as hell according to Sasuke.

"And then he was all like yeah and then I was like-" the pink started and Sasuke stopped listening.

Looking around the class his eyes fell on the love birds. They are STILL making out.

'Do they ever breathe?' he frowned narrowing his eyes at them; suddenly the red head had one of his hands on the girl's thigh and the other around her small waist.

Zooming from the other side of class was the football the 2 boys were tossing around, hitting the red head on the side of his head causing them to separate.

He looked up and he was definitely angry, taking his girl off his lap slowly and glared at the brunette.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Inuzuka?" Ginger (Sasuke's nickname for him) yelled.

The room went silent, everybody was looking at the two scared even pineapple head. 'What, when did he wake up' Sasuke's brows furred looking at the commotion.

"It was an 'accident'." The brunette mocked smirking.

Some students took out there phone camera and started tapping what they hopped was a fight, 'They really should get a life' he sighed at the low lives who took out their technology filming.

The 2 angry boys neared towards each other with fists clutched, ready to fight.

A fight was sure to break loose, but he's not going to stop them, he's interested on what they are going to do.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but if you ever try and mess with me or my girl again I suggest you watch your back." The red head sneered glaring with his teeth gritted.

"Oohhhh am so scared. Watcha ganna do? Get ya girl to fight me?" he mocked glaring back at him.

"Gaara, Kiba stop it." The blue haired girl got between them, glaring at them both for their childishness. 'So that's their names, ginger had good grades but that Kiba guy is gonna be a problem to keep up with'. He thought stroking his chin, not moving an inch to stop them, he was still interested.

"Hinata stay out of this." Kiba sneered at the girl in front of him, he will crush this wanna be bad boy and no one will stop him from accomplishing that.

"No, Kiba I will not. I don't understand what's going on anymore. Why are you guys fighting?" Hinata frowned at his behavior this wasn't her old best friend Kiba.

"Surprisingly her voice isn't annoying." Sasuke whispered still in the crammed closet, looking the blue haired beauty.

Suddenly both boys stayed quiet.

"I am so sorry Hina I'll-" Kiba was about to apologize until Sir arrogant interrupted his moment, so he continued to glare at him

"Don't call my girl Hina it's H-I-n-a-t-a. Get it straight." Gaara hissed as his eye twitched from the nick name that the low life had given her.

"I'll call her whatever the fuck I want and you can't do anything about it." He shouted, no one will order him around and especially not this wanna be.

"Do you-" Gaara was about to kill the crap out of the guy when Hinata caught them off guard.

"STOP IT." She yelled pushing the two guys apart.

"I am sick of this. It's the same every day. You guys won't quit it. You guys fight for no fucking reason.-" she screamed but got cut off.

"No fucking reason! No fucking reason my ass. We were totally fine but then he came and took you away from me just like that!" Kiba yelled pointing at Gaara.

Hinata looked down, it wasn't supposed to be like this, everything has changed.

"Kiba it's not like that-" she tried to reason with him but he wasn't about to listen to her, she left him and he was hurt by that.

"You know very well it is.-" he gritted his teeth annoyed at the red head that cut him off again.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Gaara sneered lifting his fist about to punch him.

Sensing a bloody fight Sasuke had to stop them, too bad he was interested on what happened between them, but since he isn't a nosy person he dismissed it and walked out of the crammed closet glaring at the guys to stop what they are about to do.

Nodding at them, Sasuke walked in front of the class and his hands securely tucked on his back.

"Listen up everybody." Sasuke started in a harsh strong tone, glaring at anyone who would dare to interrupt him.

That got everybody's attention, now Sasuke knew for sure that he is fucked up by the end of the year.

"All of you back to your seats." He ordered all the hooligans with a glare.

Most of them were scared from his death glare so they went to their seats quickly.

"I am going to pretend I never saw this. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'll be your new teacher until the school year ends. First let's start with introductions. You start." he pointed at pineapple head, not interested on who's first but since the guy was right in front of him, let's start there.

"How troublesome I'm Shikamaru." The pineapple head said in a bored tone, he really wants to go back to sleep but it's very noisy.

"Very well. Next." He nodded at some other random kid.

The next few ones introduced themselves, everything was going well till now surprisingly, and he nodded at Hinata to introduce herself.

"Ok well I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I am a model on my free time. I dislike seafood. I like cinnamon rolls. Music is my entire life. And that's pretty much It." she finished with a dazzling smile.

For the first time Sasuke looked in her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

'They're so beautiful. Wait what? Sasuke snap out of it.' He shook his head taking those bad thoughts about the girl none the less his student.

"Next." He grumbled looking at the last bored red head.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku. I dislike a lot of things and people. I like my girlfriend Hinata and blood." He introduced himself with an impassive face.

Everybody sweat dropped, really blood.

Okkk...

As the introductions ended, Sasuke just couldn't handle the teens any longer so he allowed them to do what they want except fighting for the remainder of the class.


End file.
